


5sos Textz!1! (imagines or nah...)

by meli_the_mari



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton Irwin - Freeform, Calum Hood - Freeform, Luke Hemmings - Freeform, Michael Clifford - Freeform, OC, Other, Texting, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli_the_mari/pseuds/meli_the_mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ 5sos Textz !1!  ~<br/>"Aiming for Your LOLz" (patient pending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wassup (info)

Just read the damn title 

I may do requests if it doesn't flop....


	2. The Vine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~based on unreal events ~

(Group convo)

 

Luke: Shit guys i need help

Cal: And we would help you because...

Mikey: OOOOH SHIT LUKE YOUR SCREWED ASFDGFJDs

Ash: have you seen it yet?

Luke: shut up ^

Cal: seen wat? luke: *sigh*

Mikey: LUKE YOU SOUND JUST LIKE A GIRL HAHAHAHAHUSOWDELVIDOSFUTYDIXUJ

Cal: Dafuq did i miss

Ash: the groupie pulled out her phone....oh its epic go on twitter ..you'll find it

luke: I hat you ash

ash: I hat you too *sends picture of luke in a top hat*

luke: *hate......michael we share a room... stop watching the damn vine

Mikey: IT'S SO DAMN PRICLASS HAHAHAGDFHEDBC

Cal: daaaaaaaaaaamn luke wait till she sees this

luke: SHE. HAS.

Ash: Fuck

Cal: Fuck

Mickey: Fuck

Ash: Your fault for being a damn cheater

Cal: Agreed Luke: like any of you can talk

Mikey: "Oh yeah ...uh .. yeah baby..uf.. fuuuuuck...mmmmm" - Luke Robert Hemmings

Ash: This is why you don't let groupies have their phone while having sex

Luke: what am i supose to do take it away from the girl...

Cal: .....yeah

Ash: pretty much

Mikey: it's like groupie 101

[insert Luke's gf nmae (let's call her Lilly) ] invited

luke; FUCK YOU GUYS!!!!

Lilly: WHAT THE DAMN HELL LUCAS

Mikey: Hiya lils!!!!

Lilly: EXPLAIN YOUR GOD DAMNED SELF RIGHT THE FUCK NOW

Ash: you're so fucked dude Cal; this is better the Keeping up with the kardashians

Mikey:.... Ash:....... Lilly:..... Cal:....dey got nice butts

Mikey: HURRY UP WITH YOUR MASS TEXT LUCAS

Ash: I made popcorn

Cal:It's damn good!

Mikey: Cal ... we should trade room mates

Luke: Babe, I miss you so much. Every since I've been on tour i felt lonely and i was drunk and this girl has all the same feature as you. i have no excuses i should've never done anyof this. I love you so much I should have never cheated. I love you Miss you and your hair eyes and smell. I couldn't wait and i'm so so sorry pls forgive me?!?!!

Lilly: pffft. Idgaf that you cheated i walked straight into that one by dating a member of a touring band

Cal: da hell?

Ash; NOT EXPECTED

Mikey: BRING ME SOME DAMN POP CORN

Lilly; BUT WHY DA FUCK YOU SOUND MORE OF A GIRL THAN DORA THE EXPLORER!!!YOU NEED TO GO THROUGH PUBERTY FAM

Ash; OOOOOOOOOH SHIIIIIIT slaaaaaaay

Cal; What the damn fuck? Luke your gf awesome.

Mikey: Lilly is so awesome, go out with me pls?

Luke; Mother. Of. God.


	3. Me x You (Luke x Y/N ....or anybody in the place of y/n)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~ Based on untrue events~

Y/N: Luke bby are you coming out *sends picture of luke in tight white shoryts*

Luke: Is2g no one has appreciation for fashion 

Y/N: I'd still love you and support you !!! Your my fav!

Luke: babe...you're*

Y/N; Ok Mr. Grammar Nazi XD Love you <3

Luke: Love you more 

Y/N; And i love your tighty whities most.. both pairs

Luke: : '(

Y/N: You are my penguin my only penguin you make me happyyyyy when days are cooooooold. You'll never know dear how much i love you pls don't sliiiiiip on the ice todaaaaaaay

Luke: d'aaaaaaaaw I love you so much princess!!!

Y/N: even if you are gay luke! ; )

Luke: aaaaaaaaand ruined...

Y/N; Muke af

Luke: Y/N...

Y/N: lashton af

luke: babe...

Y/N: Cake Af 

Luke: Stahp!!!

Y/N: Me x You I love you Lukey Pukey

Luke: I love you too sweetheart <3

Y/N: HAVE YOU SEEEEN ASHTON'S ARMS DOE!?!?!?!?

Luke: aaaaaaaaand ruined take 2


	4. Chapter 4

 

( Group Convo )

Mikey: Cal ain't got no type

Luke: Good lord...

Mikey: Stuck-up bitches are the only thing that he likes

Luke: Lol Tru... been around all of them 4 the past few days

Cal: [Insert glare emoji]

Luke: you caused a bunch of mess

Cal: Luke! Tf you think you is i am 18 god damnit!!! Everyone just needs to pull the sticks out their asses....

Mikey: ^ why i just hibernate in my man cave

Cal: Bitch stfu you ain'y got no life

Mikey:...cups with the ice and we do this everynight

Luke: luls.. so is ashton trying to reach nirvana or...

Mikey: stop trying to be funny... we all know he is in search of his ape momma to teach him the ways of the almighty jungle

Cal: MICHAEL. GORDON. CLIFFORD. WHEN I GET BACK FROM SYDENEY I WILL SHOVE MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS IT WON'T BE FUNNY!!1 STFU ABOUT YOUR IRREALAVANT OPINIONS AND RATCHET PARODIES!!!!

Luke: ^ when your mass texts delayed 

Mikey: someone needs to get laid...

Luke: I miss daddy 

Mikey: No

Cal: No

Luke: come oooooooon

C: you tweeted that!!?!?!?!? bwhahahahahahah

Mikey: he did tweet, mother fucking god

Luke: I feel the fam will appreciate my humor! Humph!

Cal: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII (3 centuries later)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKEEEEEEEEEEEEY *sends picture as seen in media or above*  is2g

Luke: hehe X3

Mikey: You're welcome buddy

Cal: Mother of god i hate this band so much... but seriously where da hell is ash?

Luke: I cri everytim : '(

Mikey: oh....i thin k he quit the band to become a nature photagrapher

Cal: Bruuuh Luke is litteraly crying in the corner

Mikey: Dafuq? Luke.

Ash: HAVE YOU EVER SANG HYMNS WITH M ONKS ON A MOUTAIN!?!?!?

Mikey: no

Cal: nor would i want to

Luke: ASHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!

Cal: oh hey it is ashton!!!

Mikey: Holy shit! It is!

Ash: I swear to god I can't even leave for three days with out sith out some sort of messy drama happening

Mikey: ^ (Indirect to calum)

Cal: soooo... did you sing Kumbaya?

Ash: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NON NO!!! GET THESE BITCHES TO SHUT THE HELL UP ANMD BLOCK THER ASSES!!1 gET DA FUCK OUT OF SYDNEY AND GO HOME  IT'S NOT A GOOD PLACE FOR YOU GUYS APPARENTLY  AND SORT YOUR SHIT OUT!!!1 

Luke: Daaaaaaad : D

Ash: oh and luke you are not off the hook either young man!!!...and don't call me dad... it's weird

Mikey: ikr

Cal: we keep trying to tell em dat

Ash: "th" exists for a reason

cal; but

Ash: just get your asses back home !!! 

Luke: Yes daddy!!!

Ash: Luke... stop it

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Aiming for you LOLz"
> 
> \- Mari......Twitter: @Meli_the_Mari
> 
> Comment "XD" if you chuckled!!!!


End file.
